


Wishing Stars

by Lkcsi



Series: Radiant Stars [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Budding Fluri, Drinking, M/M, Repede is an affectionate pup, Some sexual innuendo and all of it comes from Flynn's brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Yuri has just left the knights, and new feelings blossom inside Flynn.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Series: Radiant Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whether this is partially First Strike compliant or not is up to you, but this definitely does not follow the ending of FS to the letter.

Flynn had just received news of Yuri leaving the knights from their commanding officer, and for several moments Flynn flared in fury. Yuri was resigning and he was leaving their dream behind and breaking their promise, and how dare he leave without telling Flynn? He was his best friend, right? Why keep this from him? 

After an excursion to the dining hall and a full meal, he managed to calm down enough to think it over. Yuri had just had the roughest time just very recently, and even if Yuri had been silent about his feelings on the matter, Flynn could tell he'd given up in the face of too much injustice. For Flynn, though, it was all the more reason to continue in this path. He couldn't give up like Yuri did, and it's because of Yuri he couldn't give up. He'd have to shape a world where Yuri didn't have to endure more of this pain.

"Hey," Yuri called out to Flynn, already having turned in his uniform, but his sword swung in his left hand, and, quite unsurprisingly, Repede trotted by Yuri's side.

"Hey," Flynn answered back. Repede nosed his ankle, his blue puppy eyes bright and big. The blond picked up the little pup and nestled him in his arms, letting Repede give him many, many affectionate licks to his chin and cheeks.

"Hah, he really likes you," Yuri remarked wryly.

"I'm honored." Flynn nuzzled his nose against the tip of Repede's snout and scritched his fur.

"So... I'm sorry 'bout not telling you I've resigned." It lacked the edge in his voice he always had. "I'm going back to the the Lower Quarter."

"It's no problem." _Why are you leaving me_ , he didn't say. "I could understand whatever reasons you have."

"Really? You're not going to lecture me?"

"I would, but there's not a thing I can do about it anyway." He just sighed at that. As much as he wanted to explode at Yuri and try convincing him to come back, he knew how Yuri just wasn't cut out for it. He'd failed the exam to get in, and only got in for being naturally skilled. He couldn't follow orders, he was too emotional, he was too impulsive. A free spirit, one may say. Knighthood simply wasn't the mantle meant for Yuri Lowell. Part of him still wanted Yuri to stay, though. He couldn't pin down why–was he afraid? He could handle being a knight, it was as if he didn't have other friends, too, but he didn't feel the same way with them as he felt with Yuri, and wanted him close.

He just left it there. Yuri had been his best friend for the majority of his life.

"I'm breaking the promise we made. That's got to make you mad."

"Are you really wanting me to yell at you?"

Yuri just shrugged. "It's not... usual for you, I guess."

"Oh, I was mad earlier today, Yuri. I'd just calmed down. And I don't want to drop Repede." It was an excellent excuse as well, especially with Repede snuggling on his neck. The little pup nested on his arms absorbed much of the anger, too.

"I wouldn't want to drop him, too."

Both men fell silent. Yuri moved to stand a little closer to Flynn, fidgeting with the new blastia cuff on his left wrist.

"We'd still be friends, right?" Yuri asked a little too quietly for someone like him. Crass. Loud. Unafraid.

"Of course, Yuri. I'll still be your friend, even if you broke our promise."

Yuri winced.

"I do feel betrayed, Yuri. But you and I... our little pledge wasn't the reason why we're friends."

The tension in the dark-haired man visibly relaxed at least a bit, and Yuri dredged up a smile.

"You can always visit me there. In the Lower Quarter, I mean. I'm just not sure where, but I'll just talk to Hanks. I promise to visit you, too."

Flynn gave him one of his own little smiles, albeit masking the odd hurt he felt. "I'm glad."

Yuri motioned for something, holding his arms up wide, and judging from the way he'd stopped halfway through, he'd hesitated midway. Flynn raised the arm he wasn't using to support Repede's weight and got closer to Yuri, wrapping his arm around Yuri's waist and pulling him closer. Yuri awkwardly enveloped Flynn in a light embrace.

_Oh, Yuri's warm. His hair smells like herbs. Would it feel soft?_ Flynn stopped his uncomfortable traitorous thoughts, and instead focused on how Yuri's hug felt assuring. He leaned into the embrace, letting his head rest on Yuri's, and Yuri let his fall on Flynn's in turn. It felt clumsy and perhaps a bit perplexing, but it felt right.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Yuri pulled away.

"I've got to go. Bye, Flynn."

Flynn put Repede back down on the ground. "I suppose it's time for me to say goodbye to you, too. So... bye, Yuri. I'll... see you soon."

"Yeah," was Yuri's final word before he gestured nonchalantly and turned his back on Flynn. Repede yipped, circled Flynn's legs, and then caught up with Yuri.

Flynn watched them go, wondering why he felt utterly heartbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since Yuri left the knights, and several months since Flynn had last seen him and Repede. And as soon Flynn was allowed his free time, time for himself, time to rest, his first thought was to visit the Lower Quarter, to visit the little room above the Comet Inn.

Perhaps their friendship had begun to fray, to enter a limbo, but Flynn still found it pertinent to visit Yuri, whatever happens to them, as if there was a force he couldn't explain. It urged him, always, to think of him, to hope for his happiness and safety. For most of the times he felt like he missed Yuri, he'd begin thinking of that time many years ago, when Yuri almost died. And when he thought of Yuri close to death–sometimes because of a monster like before, or because of illness similar to his late mother's, or because of some freak accident–he would always find himself shuddering and shoving the terrible images out of his mind. 

He didn't think much of how _right_ it felt, 'it' being the embrace they shared just before Yuri left the knights and for home. 

He arrived at the door he knew so well but at the same time began to forget. Time tends to wear away at memory. Because Yuri hadn't been sitting on the windowsill of his room, he knocked, and upon knocking he heard shuffling inside. Yuri called out for his visitor to wait a moment. There was the scrape of furniture being moved. The clacking of dog's claws on the floor. Repede.

Flynn briefly thought of the little puppy, barely taller than his ankle when Yuri left. The last time he visited, he was a bit bigger, a bit plumper, but still very small, still yet to have a growth spurt. Every time he thought of the dog, he regretted every moment he'd neglected to pet him, to scritch the space between his ears, to play with him. Maybe he could spend his free time today doing just that?

And when Yuri opened the door, Flynn could barely even register the sight of Yuri's _beautiful_ dark hair or the blurry mass of blue and gray. Flynn let out an undignified, unknightly yelp when he felt something tackle his entire body and send him tumbling to the side and backwards. A heavy weight settled itself on top of him.

Then something wet and slimy trailed all over his face. Flynn must have screamed even more, because Yuri was doubling over in his sadistic cackling.

"Repede! Down!" Yuri's voice rang out in the middle of chaos, but despite that one could hear the barely-hidden laughter within those words.

But Repede refused to listen. Tail wagging and tongue still coating Flynn's entire face in dog slobber, he only adjusted his position to flop on top of his other human friend with the light hair. He barked right in Flynn's ear, and began licking Flynn's ear, too. And his hair. His entire head was a victim of this incessant affection. And only then did it occur in Flynn's brain that the puppy he'd just been thinking about had already obviously grown in the amount of time he hadn't seen him. And so he began his counterattack, his hands flying to Repede's sides and ruffling the surprisingly long and soft fur.

"Hey, buddy," Flynn craned his head up and smiled at the dog, who'd pulled his big head back to pant right in front of Flynn's face, and Flynn grimaced. "Oh, god, your breath stinks. But It's nice to know you missed me. Look at you. You're so big." He stretched out the 'i', and went on to squeeze Repede's nonexistent cheeks.

"No shit. You'd been gone for ages," said the still-amused Yuri.

"I didn't expect him to grow so big. Feels like I'd only last seen him a few weeks ago."

"It's been a long time, you know," Yuri scoffed sarcastically, his voice a little louder than a whisper. Flynn didn't catch what Yuri murmured afterwards, but dismissed it in favor of petting the giant puppy's belly. 

With Repede's approval won, Flynn (head still covered in dog slobber) finally strode inside Yuri's room, and upon washing his face and hair he finally sat down beside Yuri on his bed to talk and fall back from being a brand new officer to just a young man visiting his best friend. For once this visit didn't take place with some feeling of animosity between them. Repede helped immensely with that, being a big dog with the soul of a cute puppy, plopping himself on both their laps for quality rubbing.

"How are things going in the knights, Flynn?" Yuri asked hours in their conversation, after talk of the Lower Quarter and shenanigans (usually involving jail in some way, but Flynn didn't mind that time) ended.

"Ah, well, I'm First Lieutenant now... it's all, really. I think you think arresting people is boring-"

"Seriously? First Lieutenant?!" Yuri laughed and elbowed him painfully. "You got up the ranks pretty fast! Congrats!" He continued elbowing Flynn's sides more and more until Flynn scrambled off the bed to escape the unending teasing from his friend. Yuri just stood up to assault Flynn with elbow attacks. Poor Flynn had to retaliate with counterattacks of his own, eventually pinning Yuri back to the bed with the latter's back on the bed.

_His lips look kissable_. He hastily junked that thought, but then his eyes drifted down to the empty space between the two hems of his shirt Yuri really should have buttoned, and his thoughts derailed once more. _How would his chest feel?_ He forced his mind to hop on a different train of thought instead. Preferably one that didn't have a weird obsession with his friend. 

"You're so mean, Yuri." He hoped it was enough to distract Yuri from his brief staring at his exposed chest.

"It's not very common for someone to get away with dissing lieutenants, so I'm doing it for the sake of doing it," Yuri smirked. Good, that worked. Maybe. "Besides, you're just fun to make fun of."

"I could theoretically have you arrested for assaulting an offic-" Flynn was cut off with a pillow being smacked on his face, stinging his nose. "Yuri!"

"Oooh, arrest me, Officer Flynn," Yuri said lowly. Flynn's cheeks instantly burned pink at that for some reason (which was totally not suddenly becoming hyperaware he was, in fact, on top of Yuri with himself between Yuri's legs), and when he tried to answer back, he just sputtered until he settled for the childish option to lie down on top of his friend. He proceeded to hold his dark-haired friend's arms locked with his shoulders and elbows and let his body go slack, pinning Yuri down with all of his weight. This had always been the option he took when the two of them were still children. Lying down on top of Yuri as if his friend were a pillow to crush never failed to make Yuri squirm and screech in protest. It was basically one of the only ways to pin Yuri down completely. Then Repede just had to decide to climb on top of both of them and plop himself on Flynn's back, much to Yuri's chagrin.

"You guys..." Yuri croaked out, gasping for air. "Get _off_ me, Flynn."

"No."

"Get. Off. You're so heavy." When Flynn didn't move, Yuri grumbled to himself and inhaled in deeply. " _Please_ get off me, Officer Flynn," he vocalized dryly.

"This is your punishment for assaulting an officer of the Imperial Knights, Yuri Lowell. You will have to bear this weight for five minutes."

"Fuck you."

"Aha, you were just pretending to be polite. Punishment extended to ten minutes. You know, this is very comfortable." _Yuri's so warm. He's so warm. So comfortable. He smells so nice, so pleasant._ "I could get used to this. My best friend is a pillow."

As expected, Yuri scoffed and squirmed to try and shake off his muscle-endowed friend. "Not comfy for me! And hell if I become a pillow! Repede!"

Above Flynn, Repede woofed in attention.

"Bite Flynn until he gets off me."

Repede promptly got off Flynn, off the bed, and then began nosing Flynn's ear. And then he licked the shell of Flynn's ear. It tickled the blond a bit, prompting him to giggle at the slimy touch.

"Nooo! Bite, Repede, bite!"

The dog did bite Flynn's ear, but only very gently. He just nipped at it, and then licked it more.

"Admit it, Yuri. You lose this one."

"You must've covered yourself in steak juice or something..." Yuri grumbled. "God, you're heavy. How much muscle did you gain while you were out?"

"Much, I think."

"You don't look big in your uniform, you know."

_Big?_ Flynn blushed a bit at that. Yuri's arms twisted so that he could caress-no, touch the shapes on his back and arms, and his touch left trails of lingering heat.

"Oh, but you certainly feel muscular."

"I bet I have more muscle mass than you remember I do, Yuri. Muscle is heavier than fat, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. You still have a baby face, though, with all that baby fat on your face."

Now personally offended, Flynn lifted his body up to glower at Yuri, just to show that he definitely did not have a baby face. He had the face of a grown man, and he even had the embarrassing acne during puberty! His men took him seriously! It wasn't his fault his nose was a bit too small, it probably even grew to normal size, now that he was nineteen. His face was also not fat! What feature on his face made it look like a baby face, anyway? He opened his mouth to yell, but Yuri just used the opportunity to pinch Flynn's nose.

"Boop," Yuri said. "Baby face!"

"Ugh, Yuri." Flynn finally rolled off Yuri and nursed his assaulted nose. "I'm not a baby face."

"Lieutenant Flynn 'Baby Face' Scifo."

"Cut it out."

"And if you make it to Commandant-"

"It'll be a long time-"

"Commandant Flynn 'Baby Face' Scifo." The words rolled around his tongue. "Commandant suits you."

_Me? Commandant?_ "I-I guess-"

"'Baby Face' suits you more."

Flynn just slapped his forehead and groaned, immediately sulking. _Yuri is such a huge pain._

"Well, if you're so adamant about it, Officer, you can go to the tavern with me and drink some booze-"

"You say this like you're not prone to hangovers-"

"-and if you out-drink me and I'll stop calling you baby face."

"I should remind you, a lightweight, that you're, in fact, a lightweight."

"And you were probably unable to drink for, like, a year. Both of us are lightweights. Come on, Flynn. Let loose for this one time. Celebrate with your best friend."

Against his better judgment Flynn did just that, and they ambled towards the nearest bar where they played their stupid drinking game. Hours were mostly spent drinking and continuing their exchange of stories, until they got to childhood memories they laughed about together.

The visit came to an end late in the night in the tavern, a bit before midnight. The two friends, arm in arm, strode out of the stinking place with drink buzzing heavily but pleasantly in their heads, with Yuri definitely much more drunk than Flynn (and at the back of Flynn's mind he worried about how his friend would definitely have a hangover come the morning) laughing together about an inconsequential thing that somehow didn't matter because they had each other. They somehow ended up trudging their way to the fountain in front of the Comet and collapsed by the little inn's main door.

"Look," Yuri pointed up with an unfocused pointing finger, "up zhere. Shooffing. Sar."

Flynn moved his head from looking at Yuri's _pretty_ face–those _long_ eyelashes are fluttering in a way that roused _feelings_ –to look at the sky, but his entire world began spinning the moment he did so. He still murmured his affirmation. "Yes. I see star. Many stars. Yuri... you're a star. Pretty star."

"Flynna sar."

His drunk mind was in a paradox of understanding and not understanding what Yuri just said, but he just nodded his head and let out a little, "Yeah..."

"Ssar go wish. Wisssh."

"Woosh."

Both of them giggled uncontrollably, and when they calmed down several minutes later Yuri banged his head on the brick behind him, but it didn't seem to stop him.

"I wissh," Yuri slurred out with a stupidly wide grin on his face–a beautiful smile befitting Yuri's beauty–and continued after a long moment of silence, "you'd ssstay... wif me. Cuz, Flynn... I really, really, _rearry_..." He then muttered out something Flynn didn't hear clearly at all, or didn't remember, but he did bump his nose on Flynn's cheek, wrap his arms around Flynn's waist, and then snuggled close to him before passing out cold.

Flynn won the game, but it wasn't at the front of his mind at the time.

The next morning Flynn woke up on his bed in the knights' barracks with a throbbing brain and the memory of how it was quite difficult hauling his very drunk best friend up the stairs with himself quite inebriated as well playing in his mind. Then he got to the moment he dropped Yuri on his bed, and instantly went red when he very distinctly remembered pressing his lips on Yuri's cheek.

The next time, Yuri did stop calling him a baby face, but the subject of the kiss never really got brought up.


End file.
